Protective or hazardous duty trousers are used in a variety of industries and settings to protect the wearer from hazardous conditions such as heat, smoke, cold, sharp objects, chemicals, liquids, fumes and the like. Such trousers should properly fit and conform to the wearer's body to ensure proper protection. For example, protective trousers should be long enough to ensure complete coverage and protection, but should not be so long as to present a tripping hazard. Furthermore, the trousers should not impede the climbing and walking of the wearer, and should be retained in the proper position.
In order to ensure a proper fit and positioning, suspenders may be used with the protective trousers. The suspenders may include straps that attach to the protective trousers and extend over a wearer's shoulders. The suspenders may provide additional support to the trousers while allowing a user to adjust the height of the trousers relative to the wearer's body. Furthermore, suspenders may allow a wearer to quickly put on and take off the protective trousers.
Many existing suspenders may present various problems and disadvantages. For example, existing suspenders may be difficult and time consuming to attach to, and detach from, the trousers. Furthermore, firefighters and other emergency personnel may use the protective trousers in combination with a tank, such as a self contained breathing apparatus (“SCBA”) tank worn on the wearer's back. However, existing protective trousers and suspenders may not provide cushioning and protection from such tanks.
Accordingly, there is a need for suspenders that may be quickly and easily attached to and detached from a protective garment. There is also a need for suspenders that provide protection to a wearer's back.